


A Trip on Ascended Plains

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 find themselves in a place they thought only those of open minds could be.





	A Trip on Ascended Plains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: For the end of Full Circle and the fate of the Abydonians.  


* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sir?"

"Carter, is that you?"

"Um, yeah I think so?"

"You don't sound so sure. Nice outfit"

"Right back at you Sir"

"Okay again I ask what the hell is going on, and what the hell am I ... we wearing?"

"Hey guys"

"Daniel?" the two turned, if you could call it turning, more like whirling to be face one Ascended Daniel Jackson and...

"Tealc?"

"O'Neill, Major Carter"

"What the hell is going on" said Jack, wondering how many times he would have to ask, thinking this as a Kodak moment to see Tealc in that outfit. He surpresed a grin. Actually could he grin, did he have a face. Forget Kodak moments, this was not funny.

"Your ascended Jack" came the reply in an 'hello it's so obvious' tone from Daniel, who floated up to some clouds which, had appeared above them.

Jack looked possibly open mouthed at Sam and Tealc who possibly shrugged their shoulders before floating on up by Daniel.

"Ascended?" asked Sam, precariously balancing on the edge of a cloud. She nearly fell off as she lanced around to see cloud upon cloud being sat upon by a whole mass of Abydonian's. Luckily Jack bumped into her and she bounced lightly sideways to accommodate him. Jack was about to ask yet again what had happened when a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't ask Sir," said Sam who had managed to reform herself into her former physical shape. Jack glanced down to see himself back to normal if you could call being in another plain of existence normal. Looking around Tealc lay back on the cloud, arms folded behind his head, legs stretched, ankles crossed, grinning from ear to ear thoroughly enjoying the experience. Daniel sat cross-legged grinning from ear to ear over to Jack and Sam.

"How are we ascended Daniel?" asked Sam who gracefully, if you could call it graceful, pivoted around the cloud to better face him.

"Hey is that Skaraa?" asked Jack from behind her, poking holes into the cloud as he asked.

"Anubis attacked Abydos, remember. You did not have a chance to get out. I couldn't stop Anubis, I tried but it wasn't to be. Oma ascended you all. It was either that or lose you altogether. We couldn't stand by and watch so many people destroyed"

"Fascinating" said Tealc, sitting up and rolling a part of the cloud into a ball and tossing it over to the next cloud where it poofed off Skaraa's head. Spinning round Skaraa spied his friends and leaped from his own cloud to theirs.

"O'Neill"

Jack stood shakily on the cloud and reached out a hand to embrace the young mans, but Skaraa ignored the outstretched hand and threw his arms around Jack in a warm embrace. Standing back once more he gave Jack one of his wide grins.

"You are still coming to my wedding O'Neill?"

"Nothing now can stop me from attending" replied Jack grinning. "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Sam, Tealc and Daniel stood to join the two men and they all stepped onto the next cloud along to be greeted by familiar faces of Abydonian's. Small talk ensued, as they discussed their new-found existence. As they talked the clouds dissipated and they found themselves on familiar solid ground. The Abydonian's, following their leader Kasuf, stepped around the world, gasping in approval looking about them. Even Daniel was impressed at the scene. Abydos, a peaceful Abydos, no pyramid, no mines, no sandstorms. The shelters and village as they had once stood, minus the symbols of false gods. Oma Desala stepped from the midst of them speaking to them in riddles, which went straight over Sg1 heads, but the Abydonian's seemed to understand. The people moved about into their village as if nothing had changed. Jack was tempted to ask, but a glance from Sam told him to keep quiet, that somehow everything was alright. Oma approached them, and the solid ground left their feet once more, as did their physical bodies.

Once more floating now surrounded by space which made Jack feel like he wanted to hurl. After spinning around up, down, left to right he figured there was no true way of standing 'up' in space, something, which had always disconcerted him. He kept the urge to ask the one question on his lips and fought to regain some control in his now spinning state.

"Ouch, Sir" said Sam who was flung into a spin herself after a bump from the spinning Colonel. Tealc reached out a tendril of light and saved Sam from spinning into the vast expanse around them as Oma did the same for Jack.

"My apology's Major, didn't mean it" said Jack in a weak voice as he gained control of his stomach. Did he have a stomach? Shut up Jack, and don't ask. He scowled if you could call it scowling, over to Daniel who seemed to have a smirk growing on his ascended face.

"So what happens with us?" Sam managed to ask, avoiding the Colonel who seemed to be swaying.

Oma didn't answer but continued to lead them through the expansive universe, muttering riddles under her breath. Jack wondered if she'd helped out in one ascension too many and was finally losing it. Suddenly their feet were planted on firm ground once more. Jack promptly fell over and groaned. Oma and Daniel wandered by the lake as Tealc and Sam helped Jack to his feet. They observed as Oma took a hop skip and a jump and lifted off into the air as Daniel turned back to them.

"Well guys what do you want to do first?" asked Daniel approaching them.

"Ok I know I'm gonna sound like a broken record but..."

"What the hell is going on DanielJackson?" said Tealc, with a raised eyebrow, glancing over to the lake and thinking he would rather still be first prime to Aphophis than at the cabin. At least then he had something to do.

"I told you, your ascended"

"So what now?" asked Sam inquisitively, glancing over at the cabin and wondering if she had any special powers like making the cabin bright pink just by thinking it.

"Aw crap, what he hell" said Jack looking at the lake which had turned a shining bright luminous pink. Daniel sniggered and looked at Sam who shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the cabin.

"Hey" said Jack catching up to the trio, who made their way up to the back porch, sill confused. He was always confused. He had a right to be confused, especially now. Entering the cabin, Daniel switched on the kettle and they settled themselves on the high stools next to the dining area.

"So again I ask, what do we do now?" asked Sam again, glancing about the cabin. It was the first time she had been and was impressed at the layout.

"We wait" replied Daniel

"For what" said Tealc, pouring cups of coffee for all four of them, looking at the surprised look from his comrades before sipping some of the hot liquid from the cup.

"To see what the council have to say"

"About what?" piped in Jack earning a sigh from an exasperated Daniel? It really was like babysitting toddlers.

"About...this. You, ascended, it wasn't your time"

"Oh" said Sam, feeling somewhat unwanted. She was just getting used to the idea of being ascended and hoping to try out her powers. The lake trick had been cool.

"If it wasn't our time, why did it happen," asked Jack, wrapping his fingers around his cup.

"I wasn't going to stand around and watch you guys die" replied Daniel, savouring the taste of the coffee.

"I thought you said Oma had us ascended," said Tealc, turning in his seat, leaning his back on the counter and stretching his legs in front of him. This change position earned him a second frowning glance from Jack who shook his head and turned his attention to Daniel.

"I kinda pushed her into it. It was either that or...BOOM"

"We had a chance to get through the gate." Added Sam

"It was a fifty fifty chance" replied Daniel.

"We would have made it" said Sam

"You may not have" said Daniel.

"Oh ye of little faith" said Sam, grinning and eyeing the far wall.

"Dont even think about it" said Jack glaring at her. Sam dropped her envious glance at the wall and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what can the council do?" asked Jack

"Send you back." Replied Daniel a hint of sadness in his voice. "Give you your lives back"

"You don't sound too happy about that" said Jack

"This ascended existence isn't all it's cracked up to be" replied Daniel, standing from his seat and wandering into the living area.

The trio glanced at each other and followed Daniel, coffee mugs in their hands.

"Can you not return with us DanielJackson?" asked tealc, settling himself into an old armchair and chomping on a power bar, which had appeared on the table by him.

Daniel was silent and gazed out the window, brows furrowing at the pink lake slightly rippling.

"He may not have the choice" came the reply.

Jack jumped and spilt a small amount of the coffee from his mug down himself eaning a snort of laughter from Sam. Glaring over to her she stood quickly and grabbed a towel from the counter handing it to him. Taking the towel from Sam he dabbed the excess from his shirt and looked up to the ceiling.

"Who the hell was that" he said in a confused tone.

"I am who I am"

"Hey, don't even think about starting with the riddles wise guy" answered Jack again to the ceiling. Sam covered her mouth with her hand to stop the rising giggles as her commanding officer spoke up to the ceiling.

"What is he, she, it talking about Daniel?" said Sam turning to her friend, who had not moved from his position by the window.

"I may have broken a few rules," said Daniel, folding his arms and turning to face his comrades.

"A few" came the voice from above in a sarcastic tone "Shall I list some of them, you may notice it is not a few"

"Hey I was bored OK, don't bring up dirty laundry. I know stuff about you too ya know" snarled back Daniel. The voice went quiet.

"I would be interested in learning of these rules you have broken DanielJackson," said Tealc.

"Well there was the time when he ascended those two Luvrian beauties" piped up the voice

"Don't even think about it" roared Daniel

Tealc grinned and raised his cup.

"A fine choice"

Sam could not stop the laughter bubbling up, and even Jack let a guffaw or two out. The two glanced at the look they were receiving from Daniel and collapsed into a heap of laughter on the floor. Daniel sighed and slumped into a seat.

Jack and Sam finally sembled themselves back to a decent state and untangled themselves from each other, dragging themselves onto the couch.

"So we just wait?" asked Jack

"Yeah you just wait" replied Daniel. "We all wait"

After a long time staring at each other, sharing small talk and eventually pulling a dusty scrabble board from a cupboard Sg1 were still no where near in knowing what their fate was to be.

"Hey that aint a word" exclaimed Sam and Jack together.

The worst thing about playing scrabble with Tealc and Daniel was the fact they knew other languages and never stuck to the rules of 'english only'.

"Indeed it is" replied Tealc, earning a nod from Daniel who was eyeing the board and his letters.

"Ok if thats a word, what does it mean?" said Jack, looking at the both of them.

"You really dont want to know Jack" replied Daniel who was already placing letters onto the board.

"Yeah I do" said Jack, "And what the hell does that mean?"

Jack pointed at the word Daniel had lain down before looking exasperated at Sam. Tealc grinned and raised and eyebrow to Daniel.

"This is so not fair guys" piped up Sam who frowned at her own game pieces.

"If you out that one, that one and that one down under the 'L' you'll be on the same level" added the voice helpfully from above, making the counters float gracefully in front of Sam. Grinning cheekliy Sam laid the counters on the board.

"I thought I'd told you to bugger off" said Daniel grumpily as Sam score practically doubled. Sam giggled and smiled smugly. Jack didn't even ask, defeated he stared at his letters.

"Got any help for me" he asked, the others assumed, to the ceiling.

"Sorry pal can't help there" came the reply.

Jack sighed and frowned, ascension certainly didn't give you all knowledge of the universe.

"Here Sir" said Sam, leaning over and arranging some of the letters, and pointing to an 'M' on the board.

"Ah yes, thankyou Carter"

"No problem Sir"

Jack placed his letters on the board and Daniel and Tealc both leaned forward to take a look at the word.

"Cheat" muttered Tealc before sitting back and taking a gulp of coffee.

"Now now Tealc no hard feelings buddy. You and Daniel using foreign words, me and Carter help each other out."

"I hope you are all well" asked a voice from behind the huddled group. Turning heads they glanced at Oma standing in the kitchen area.

"Ya sure you betcha, wanna join us in a game of scrabble. Me and Carter are kicking ass" said Jack, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"It is time to leave" replied Oma

"Already, I was just starting to enjoy myself" said Tealc rising. Jack and Sam stood also.

"We are going back?" asked Sam, approaching Oma slowly. "You can send us back?"

"It was not your time" answered the voice from above

"So what we are just descended, how the hell are we going to explain that?" said Jack, looking to te celiling, to Oma and then to Daniel.

"They will send you back to the point you were taken" replied Daniel.

"And that was when?" asked Jack

"You were about to go through the gate. Anubis was about to use the weapon on the planet. You are an important part in the future of fighting the gould we could not afford to lose you. Daniel can be somewhat persuasive, agaisnt my better judgment I ascended you with the Abydonians. All would have been well and still shall be" replied Oma, turning from physical form into a mass of light.

"What if we do not wish to return?" asked Tealc, folding his arms and bracing himselfinto a stance which any normal human being would take as 'dont even think about coming near me unless you wish to be hurt' talk.

"You have no choice" said Oma and pinched him with a tendril of light making him turn into a mass of light also. "It is your destiny, for now" she added

"What about Daniel" asked Sam as she too was turned into a floating ball.

"He has some decsions to make" replied the voice once more

"Descisions" said Jack trying but failing to evade the tndril of light coming towards him, and suddenly feeling weightless.

"As do the council" said the voice sounding distant and muffled.

The cabin dissappeared and space surrounded once more, floating into an endless distance silently and suddenly they were on Abydos again, Skaara and Kasuf approaching them. Daniel stood by them.

"Well Skaara" said Jack, resigned to the fact he was returning to his former life. "I guess I wont be able to attend your wedding."

"Do not worry O'Neill, you all will be here on that day" replied Skaara raising a hand to his heart before embracing each of his friends in turn.

"It is time" said Oma, turning to them, mass of light once more.

"Hey give us a chance to say goodbye" said Jack, even as the words left his mouth the people and surroundings were dissapearing

In a moment the three felt lethargic and images and sounds distant.

"What about Daniel" he heard Sam ask into nothingness "Will we remember?" words spun around them, meaningless, spinning.

Questions shivered through the three as they stepped onto the ramp. Anubis. Daniel, Abydos. What, who had survived?

The End


End file.
